DJ
DJ is a contestant on Total Drama World Tour. He is played by Bubbles62681. He is excited for this season and hopes to get far. Season 7 This is DJ's first season in TotalDramaAcademy's series of camps. On the first day, he was assigned on the Green Team otherwise known as Team Artic. Beth is their current captain. In their first challenge as a team, DJ and his partner Tyler had to paddle across the Amazon River located in Brazil. DJ's team finished first and is safe at the first elimination. Confessional, (6/11/10) : Yay! Our team is doing very well so far. I hope we keep it up :) As Team Mohave voted out Trent, the 23 contestants remaining traveled to the German Alps in Germany. Here they had to go in a specific order and cross the finish line on a sled. They also had to shout out a random German fact. The order for Team Artic was: *1. Noah- Goedders (crossed) *2. LeShawna- tyboy618 (crossed) *3. Tyler- TDMEpisodesPage (crossed) *4. Sadie- vannaa10 (crossed) *5. Alejandro- wave3436 (crossed) *6. Beth- totaldrama0101 (crossed) *7. Geoff- awesomejosh8596 (crossed) *8. DJ- Bubbles62681 (crossed) DJ was last in the order. In the end, Team Mohave and DJ's team, Team Artic, both won the challenge. Team Gobi voted out Duncan. Confessional, (6/16/10) : Our team is the best team so far! I just want to give them all a group hug :) In the fourth challenge, the 22 contestants traveled to Japan home of anime. Since Team Artic had an extra member, DJ took one for the team and is sitting out. He was happy he was sitting out because DJ is terrible in anime. In the end, Team Gobi came in First Place and DJ's Team, Team Artic, barely made second place thanks to the one point by Noah. DJ is happy he is on the winning team and hopes this streak never ends. Team Mohave voted out Izzy. Confessional, (6/19/10) : I have to give my props to Noah on this one. If he didn't get that right, we would of lost. Noah is an anime king and deserves to be on this winning team :D Go Noah!! In the fifth challenge, the 21 contestants went to Mozambique where they surfed the channel. The first 2 teams to have 2 members cross it first win. Team Gobi crossed first with Team Mohave in second. This meant that Team Artic's winning streak was finally over and they had to vote out their first member. DJ was upset about it, but knew it was only part of the game. DJ voted out LeShawna since her and Geoff were the only 2 that didn't cross. However, Geoff was in DJ's alliance so that only left LeShawna to vote for. LeShawna eventually was eliminated. Confessional, (6/22/10) : Aww Man. Now our winning streak is over. Aww well..I am voting this person because they are not in my alliance and they didn't cross. Sorry! I hope we can still be friends. The 20 contestants then had to go to Las Vegas, Nevada home of the casinos. This would be a reward challenge with no elimination. They had to guess a number between 1-1000 and hope to be the closest by luck. DJ chose 500 since it was in the middle. However, the answer was 725. Cody of Team Gobi was the closest so they won the reward. The reward was the team captain of Team Gobi, Justin, would have to decide a member of Team Artic and a member of Team Mohave to be forced to switch. DJ was surprised when they chose Noah to switch teams with Ezekiel. In the 7th challenge, the contestants went to Africa and had to steal cocoa bags from opposing teams. You could only steal once. DJ took a bag from Justin of Team Gobi to show him that Noah should of never went to Team Mohave. In the end, both Team Mohave and Team Artic won the challenge making Team Gobi have to vote someone out. In the end, they voted out Cody for not doing the challenge even though he did win them that reward of switching people lol. Confessional, (6/29/10) : Thanks to Noah's strategy, both of our teams are immune :D That will show those Gobi people that they messed with the wrong people. Winning Streaks always have to end my friends. In the 8th challenge, the contestants traveled to Italy home of many things. As Team Artic sat out Ezekiel, they had to get a picture of something in Italy beating their other opponents. DJ was against Noah and Eva. They had to find a picture of a Leonarndo DaVinchi painting. DJ quickly sent the host a picture of DaVinchi's famous painting the "Mona Lisa" and hoped he did it before Noah and Eva so he could get a point for his team. He did. In fact, Team Artic got all the points while Team Mohave finished second. This meant Team Gobi would have to vote off yet another member of their team. Confessional, (7/2/10) : Wow our team got all the points! Great job Team Artic :D I am so proud of you. I am also happy Team Mohave came in second so Noah is also safe.